Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/rozdził 5
Raven Czułam ból , wielki i przenikający ból najbardziej bolała mnie ręka dokładnie nadgarstek. Za to nie czułam już strachu , ale dla mnie nawet takie uczucie to zawsze jakieś uczucie. Ból rozmieszczał się po całym ciele. Lecz pomimo to powoli zaczęłam się ruszać i wstawać, otwierać oczy . Gdy już je otwarłam zauważyłam skrzydło szpitalne. Ale byłam sama nikogo poza mną tu niebylo . Czyli bestii nic się nie stało. Zaczęłam się ruszać i wtedy w drzwiach stanął cyborg. Zaczął: - Jak się czujesz ?- Cyb - Jak pól dziewczyna pól demon poturbowany i prawie zabity przez czarną moc - Rea - Acha, za chwile pomogę ci wstać tylko zdejmę ci szwy i opatrunki - cyb - Dobrze-Rea Gdy Wiktor już zdjął mi opatrunki wyszłam z nim z skrzydła zauważyłam iż był ranek prawdopodobnie około godziny ósmej .Szliśmy i szliśmy , a cyborg nic. Wiktor które znałam zacząłby już opowiadać jakieś historie nie z tego świata. Przypomniał mi się Garfield on tez tak się zachowywał gdy szukaliśmy potwora. Spytałam cyborga o cos co nie przypadło mu do gustu: - Gdzie pozostali -Rea - Yyyyyyyyy w salonie a gdzie niby – cyb Mówiąc to nie przekonał mnie było ewidentnie widać ze cos kreci. Już nie wytrzymałam musiałam spytać gdybym nie spytała nie była bym sobą, przynajmniej w jakiejś części : - Co się dzieje przecież widzę ze cos jest nie tak - Rea - Dowiesz się za chwile ale nie ode mnie – cyb - A to czemu- Rea - Bo nie mam odwagi by o tym mówić - cyb - Ale co …- Rea - Zrozumiesz za chwile !- Cyb Zrobiłam duże oczy i weszłam do pokoju głównego , a to co zobaczyłam uspokoiło mnie ociupinkę . Lecz nie na tyle by nie lewitować. W pokoju stal Robin i gwiazda czekali na nas , ale cos było nie tak było za spokojnie nikt jeszcze dzisiaj mnie nie wykurzył ani nie zażenował. No tak brakowało jednego członka drużyny , brakowało zielonka chociaż od jakiegoś czasu już mnie tak nie wkurzań , ogóle nic do mnie nie mówił. Szczerze brakowało mi tego. Ale do rzeczy za chwile miałam się dowiedzieć czemu brakuje tego przystojnego gówniarza. Właśnie w tym momencie zrozumiałam iż jestem ubrana w ciuch szpitalne co wyglądało dziwnie. Szybko zmaterializować ciuchy na te po domu i podeszłam do Dicka: - Witaj Robin wytłumaczysz o co chodzi w końcu.- Rea - Cześć wiem ze to co powiem na pewno ci się nie spodoba i pewnie wyląduje na ścianie ale proszę o zrozumienie- rob - Cholera gadajcie , czekam na to cały pieprzny ranek.-Rea - No wiec bestia odszedł teraz już nie należy do drużyny – rob - Czekaj, co ?-rea - Bestii już tu nie ma – star plącząca - Ty czy on ?– Rea - Ja tylko zasugerowałam a on zrobił swoje – rob - Dlaczego ? Czym zawinił ? –Rea - Zaczął nie panować nad własnymi emocjami znowu to nie był nasz przyjaciel to była bestia- cyb - Cyborgu rozmawiam teraz z Dickiem – Rea patrząc ciągle w okno - Odbiło mu zaczął cos gadać od rzeczy obrażając drużynę – rob - To nie on zawinił lecz ty , cos nam obiecałeś a dokładnie star . Obiecałeś ze drużyna się nie rozpadnie . Bestia był zawsze denerwujący ale ja to znosiłam i chyba każdy z nas a ty co. Słuchaj każdy kiedyś zawinił nawet ty … . -Rea - Logan i tak był zawsze piątym kołem u wozu – rob - Teraz wszystko się posypie przepowiadam ci to Robin tak się stanie uwierz mi – Rea Wiedziałam co miałam thumb|left|270px robić wyszłam z pokoju i weszłam do swojego , gdzie zobaczyłam już gwiazdkę popłakaną , zdziwiło mnie to iż ona płakała , star naprawdę rzadko pąkla no i jeszcze to ze tak szybko się tu znalazła. A to ze była w moim pokoju nie zdziwiło mnie to wogule , co raz więcej ludzi widziałam w moim pokoju. Wiem ze ja zabolały moje słowa . Usiadłam koło niej i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać: - Słuchaj star wiem ze będzie ci ciężko ale to nie jest twoja ani moja wina zrozum musze odejść – Rea - Proszę jesteś jak moja siostra błagam Robinowi nie mogę już ufać , cyborg nigdy nie byłam z nim blisko a bestii już nie ma –star - Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć ale musze trochę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego zrozum , a gdybyś kiedykolwiek mnie szukała to wiesz gdzie - Rea - Wiem a i weź to pomoc mi trochę bestia ale ja poddałam pomysł –star wręczyła mi rysunek to takie dziecinne z jej strony ale każdy lubił tą dziecinność - Dziękuje nie wiedziałam ze Gar umie tak rysować a i jeszcze jedna rzecz nie siedź tu długo patrzenie na rozwalającą się rodzinne to nie jest za dobry pomysł- Rea Gwiazda wyszła , wtedy dopiero moje moce miały ujście z pokoju zrobiło się śmietnisko wszystko było potargane. Wtedy moja ręka zaczęła krwawic strasznie krwawic miałam ja opatrzona . Zdjęłam opatrunki i zobaczyłam tatuaż , to była ta ręka ta która zranił potwór . Spakowałam się i wyszłam z pokoju. Lecz obejrzałam się ostatni raz zauważyłam te wszystkie zdjęcia . Powiem otwarcie ze nie wiem jak jest w innych pokojach u tytanów ale u mnie zawsze było wiele zdjęć , miałam do nich sentyment . I ujrzałam jedno ze zdjęć te najcenniejsze nie mogłam go tu zostawić nie tu , wzięłam je do mojej torby a przed wyjściem napisałam liścik do Robina . Zawsze mogłam z nim porozmawiać o moich sekretach , pozwężać się . Bo ja wiem ze to nie sprawka Garfielda , ja to po prostu wiem .Pomimo iż tyle tu przeżyłam i ze to był mój dom to musiałam zakończyć ta dziecinadę . Bez pożegnania się wyszłam z wierzy nie miałam planu po prostu szlam przed siebie . To miał być dzień kiedy zakończę stary rozdział a zacznę nowy. https://youtu.be/MwpMEbgC7DA Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach